


Something Worth Looking At

by lanadelreysdxughter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Marvel Universe, No Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelreysdxughter/pseuds/lanadelreysdxughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes being flirty and teasing towards reader, but he doesn't expect it at all when the reader finally flirts/teases back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Looking At

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kind of short, but if you guys want a part 2, just tell me. I really enjoyed writing this.

“Good morning, doll.” You turn around, a Captain America mug wrapped between your fingers, to find Bucky smirking, as he shamelessly checked you out. Your loose shirt and baby blue panties left little room for imagination, and Bucky was enjoying every second of it.

Since he got back his memories, Bucky was back to his old self. He has constantly been flirty with you, but you’ve never actually responded to his advances, refusing to play his little game.

“We should fuck,” the cocky (yet so attractive) bastard huskily suggested.

“Real smooth Buchannan,” you teased, knowing he hated being called by his middle name, as you took a sip of your neutral coffee.

“Babydoll, if you could read with your lips, my dick would be a best seller.”

You let out a slight chuckle as you set your coffee cup on the marble countertop, before walking towards him, to stop right in front of his muscled, bare chest.

“Sorry James, but I’m not into short stories.” You placed both of your hands on his shoulder, a sly smirk formed on your lips as you saw his change of expression.

This was the first time you’ve ever behaved this way towards him, not because you were shy, but because you wanted to see the look on his face when you’d give him a taste of his own medicine.

“What’s the matter, Buchannan? Has the cat got your tongue?” You raise your head so that your eyes could meet his blue ones. His mouth was still O-shaped, which caused you to bring your hand to his jaw, to softly close his mouth.

“Be careful babe, or you’re going to catch flies next time,” you gave him a mischievous wink and placed a light kiss on his rosy cheeks. You then walked away from him, making sure to sway your hips as you knew that he was observing your ass.

Because if he wanted something to look at, then let’s give something worth looking at. 


End file.
